Peter the Pandaborg
2nd Dimension Peter the Panda '''(known as '''Peter the Pandaborg) is a supporting antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb episode ''Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension. ''He is an alternate reality version of the heroic secret agent Peter the Panda. History Backstory Just like his counterpart, 2nd Peter was once an O.W.C.A. agent, but he and the other agents have been enslaved and transformed into ruthless Animal-Borgs by the evil 2nd Dimension Charlene Doofenshmirtz (the wife of the notorious Tri-State Area dictator 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz), similar to how Perry the Platyborg became 2nd Doofenshmirtz's robotic enforcer. Ever since then, Pandaborg secretly enforced the Doofenshmirtz family's rule of the Tri-State Area for five years. Back to the 2nd Dimension Two months following 2nd Doof's arrest and the Norm-Bots' destruction, Pandaborg aids several of his fellow Animal-Borgs to capture the reformed Platyborg, though this was foiled by the efforts of the Resistance. However, Pandaborg manages to track down 2nd Ferb and brings him to 2nd Charlene, who supposedly turns him into a cyborg. This allowed 2nd Charlene to trap Platyborg, 2nd Phineas, and 2nd Candace in 2nd Charlene's lair and free 2nd Doof, since 2nd Candace had to bring him to her penthouse (as any Doofenshmirtz relatives can be allowed to enter by passing through the sensor system). However, it turns out that 2nd Ferb staged his transformation as a cyborg and aided his siblings into escaping and fighting off the evil Doofenshmirtz couple and the Animal-Borgs. After the battle, all of the Animal-Borgs are freed from their evil programming, except for Pandaborg, who ends up being smashed by a falling pillar after being defeated by Platyborg. However, Pandaborg manages to get himself out from the rubble and escapes with the Doofenshmirtz family on a hover car driven by 2nd Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. Abilities Just like the rest of the Animal Borgs, Pandaborg is fitted with robotic armor, this one consisting of a gray robotic suit that includes a robotic red left eye for pinpoint accuracy to detect targets, and a double-excavator weapon fitted on his right arm that can chomp off cement and zap targets to unconsciousness. He is also capable of flying, as he hovers around to search for intruders as he helps his fellow Animal-Borgs bring a detained Platyborg to 2nd Charlene's penthouse. Also, just like his original counterpart, Pandaborg is very strong in combat, as he proved to be a match against Platyborg during the Resistance's attack at 2nd Charlene's penthouse. Gallery ShockingPlatyborg.jpg|Pandaborg tasering Platyborg before kidnapping him. AminalBorgTrap.jpg|Pandaborg helping his fellow Animal-Borgs to trap 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg. Fighting_AgainstPandaborg.png|Pandaborg about to battle Platyborg during the penthouse attack. DoofenshmirtzFamilyEscape.jpg|Pandaborg escaping with the Doofenshmirtz family on a hover car driven by Tony Marzulo. PandaBorgGrip.jpg|Pandaborg gripping into the hover car as he escapes with the Doofenshmirtz family. Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Pets Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Mute Category:Slaver Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Warlords Category:Wrathful Category:Minion Category:Fighter Category:Rivals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Oppressors Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Criminals Category:Animals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Cowards Category:Pawns Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Shot Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Strategic Category:Guardians Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:Dark Knights Category:Amoral